fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Ratchets Wild Adventure/Kapitel 12
Unter großen Anstrengungen drückten die Soldaten die schwere Tür auf. Unter ihren Armen wurde es plötzlich sehr feucht und sie begannen wild zu hecheln, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatten, einen Spalt in angenehmer Größe aufzustemmen. Die neuen ‚Soldaten‘ schritten vorsichtig in eine riesige Halle, in der jedes kleine Geräusch überall zu hören war. Eine Treppe, die wie alle Mauern aus Metall bestand, führte in den zweiten Stock. Zusammen mit dem Obermaat machten sie sich auf zu der Treppe, die gegenüber dem Eingang war. Während sie über die Treppen stiegen, erzählte ihnen ihr Begleiter ein wenig über ihren zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz:„Leute, macht euch keine Hoffnungen. Ich bin vor 5 Jahren hier her gekommen, weil ich mir hier gute Zukunftschancen ausgemalt habe. Aber nichts: Immer noch der gleiche Posten wie damals. Jetzt noch zu den Regeln…“, deutete auf den Aufzug, der unter ihnen, rechts in der Ecke stand, „Das ist der Aufzug. Der ist oben mit einem Seil an einem Weight-Bird angebunden, der sein Gewicht verändern und somit den Aufzug nach oben oder unten bewegen kann. Bevor ihr fragt: Der Vogel macht das nur, wenn wir ihm aus dem Kontrollzentrum im vierten Stock einen Stromschlag geben. Pe-he-he-he-de-de-da! Aber der Lift ist nur für den Käpt’n oder die Soldaten, die eine Erlaubnis haben.“ Ratchet musste lachen und kicherte:„Mann, was hast du denn für eine blöde Lache? Pe-he-de-da?“ Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und sein anfänglich verhaltenes Lachen, wechselte in ein schallendes Gelächter. Der Obermaat wurde wütend und brüllte sie an, still zu sein. „Geht’s wieder? Gut… habt ihr die Broschüren gelesen?“, Hein Blöd und Franz nickten, ohne nur überhaupt vorher von einer Broschüre gewusst zu haben, „Die Minen unten sind echt unglaublich gut bewacht. Nur erfahrende Krieger dürfen da runter, um das essen auszuteilen, oder man bekommt einen direkten Befehl. Aber zu diesen bellenden Monstern und diesen Glupschaugen würde sowieso niemand freiwillig hingehen. Aber weil immer weniger Piraten vorbei kommen, haben die Arbeiter weniger zu futtern. Die sterben so frühe rund wir können weniger an die Waffen-Fabrik auf Weapon-Island schicken, die uns die Waffen schickt, damit wir die Piraten einfangen. Echt ein Teufelskreis. Dass dieses Schiff so viel Energie verbrauchen kann. Auch wenn es wie unser Turm einer der Schätze der Regierung ist, finde ich es eine Frechheit, dass sie das Tor beim ‚The Big Wall‘ nicht größer gebaut haben. Tja, was will man machen. “ Nun hatten sie die Treppen endlich bestiegen und Ratchet verkündete:„103!“ Crash fragte: „Von was?“ „Von Treppen! Habt ihr was gesagt?“ Der Führer musste seine Arme zurück halten, die Ratchet die Treppen hinunter stoßen wollten. Doch Ratchet hüpfte zu einer Tür und klopfte an diese. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mit grünen Haaren, die wie ein Apfel auf seinem Kopf thronte, kam heraus. „What the fuck?! You…..“ Vor ihm stand der Maat, der Ratchet zur Seite gedrückt hatte, damit er ihn mahnen konnte. „Äh….oh…M-Mister Simmons….Äh…e-es tut mir sehr Leid, aber….“ „Permanent drunken Ass, come on!!“ Er packte den Obermaat, dessen Spitzname eben genannt wurde und drängt ihn in sein Zimmer. „Wieso hast du geklopft?!“, wollte Ratchets Partner wissen. „Auf der Tür stand: Nicht stören. Gesundheits-Vizeadmiral Gene Simmons zu Gast, um Speisepläne zu verbessern. Da dachte ich, ich geige dem Mal meine Meinung.“ „Ich kenne den Typen. Der will alle dazu bringen, Gemüse und Obst zu essen und zwingt sie, indem er sie grausam quält. Hmm….und von dem, der uns begleitet hat, hab ich auch schon gehört. Sein Spitznamen PDA ist gleich dem Namen eines Idioten, der dachte, er kann 5 Personen gleichzeitig sein. Außerdem hat der früher einen Mann so lange genervt, bis er eingesperrt wurde. Seine Seele soll aber wieder gekehrt sein – in dem Typen eben. Das stand mal in einem Zeitungsblatt namens 'Brigitte'. Der Vizeadmiral kommt sicher durch eines dieser Vogel-Portale, die es hier wo gibt.“ Anschließend beschlossen sie, die Kontrollzentrale zu finden und von dort aus, den Turm in die Luft zu sprengen und so schnell ihre Piraten-Freunde zu rächen, auch wenn sie zum Entschluss kommen, dass Mord nicht unbedingt die beste Lösung sei. Darum schlug Crash vor:„Gehen wir lieber erst mal in das Zimmer von PDA, da könne wir uns einen Überblick verschaffen. Im fünften Stock ist der Käpt’n, also….“ Er wurde von einer lauten Durchsage und einem schrillenden Alarm unterbrochen. Kategorie:Ratchets Wild Adventure